kenshinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Learner556
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:HimuraKenshin.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! CorbeauKarasu (talk) 14:16, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Differences from Live action and Manga the differences between live action and manga because Takeda Kanryū had bodyguard Gein (who had young age at movie) and Inui Banjin instated of Aoshi and comrades by --Jinierules (talk) 12:47, November 21, 2013 (UTC) you welcome by Jinierules (talk) 01:39, November 23, 2013 (UTC) i add Arai Azusa and Arai Iori by Jinierules (talk) 11:31, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Galleries I appreciate your enthusiasm and a lot of the content edits you've made to this site, but as for the galleries, I'm not so sure. At first, I was convinced that galleries were unnnecessary, since the history sections--when they are completed--will all contain pictures periodically placed to correspond with the printed information. Still, I think they might serve a purpose, but only in the sense that they display things that the other sections cannot. Rather than using the gallery section to display several similar pictures from the manga, they should be a small collection of images from different media types and--if the character ages over the course of the series--from different points in the story. There should be a picture of each character as they are depicted in the manga, anime, OVAs, Live-action film, video games etc. And, certainly, not every character needs a gallery section; if the character's appearance can be fully and appropriately summed up by their character infobox image and their appearance doesn't ever change over the course of the story or across media types, then they don't require a gallery. I invite you to make these changes yourself and, where pages do not comply, I will eventually alter them accordingly myself. As a reference, you may want to look at the character galleries on the One Piece wikia. Thank you. CorbeauKarasu (talk) 01:32, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Pics Kenshin live action movie has come out by Jinierules (talk) 01:40, November 30, 2013 (UTC) i add Tsubaki by Jinierules (talk) 10:33, January 23, 2014 (UTC) you saw second trailer of great kyodo fire by Jinierules (talk) 15:38, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Kenshin charatcters we need wrote live action plot of characters's section by Jinierules (talk) 12:36, May 20, 2014 (UTC) actors too by Jinierules (talk) 12:40, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Arcs i add Kyoto Arc and Jinchū Arc by --Jinierules (talk) 14:54, May 20, 2014 (UTC) i think we need chapters by Jinierules (talk) 12:50, June 22, 2014 (UTC) you forget put Sorjiro's family as characters you hate by Jinierules (talk) 11:55, June 23, 2014 (UTC) i finhsed add Act 165 to Act 179 with little grammar is about Kenshin's tragic love story with Tomoe by Jinierules (talk) 13:36, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Apodted are planned to apodted Kenshin wiki as founder? by Jinierules (talk) 12:27, June 26, 2014 (UTC) make Mask no Oni as co-admin by --Jinierules (talk) 11:33, June 29, 2014 (UTC) you should sent message to CorbeauKarasu for asking Mask no Oni as co-admin by Jinierules (talk) 13:11, June 29, 2014 (UTC) what!! by Jinierules (talk) 14:46, June 29, 2014 (UTC) are planned to watch the great kyodo fire and end of legend ? by Jinierules (talk) 03:47, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Flashback there was flashback of Enishi's adopted family? by --Jinierules (talk) 15:35, July 1, 2014 (UTC) i fell sorry for adopted family i add Act 202 by Jinierules (talk) 15:44, July 1, 2014 (UTC) anime characters Daigoro Okuma ,Katsu Itsuko and Okubo Tetsuma by Jinierules (talk) 12:39, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Spin Off there was spin off of Shisho matako here by Jinierules (talk) 11:58, July 7, 2014 (UTC) i add Episode 11 by Jinierules (talk) 12:04, July 7, 2014 (UTC) you studying exams rights? by Jinierules (talk) 12:55, July 8, 2014 (UTC) 5 Minture Preview there was preivew of movie which shows Shihso Matoko before he was burn by Jinierules (talk) 16:01, July 11, 2014 (UTC) yes i struggled with grammar problems which interred from my father by --Jinierules (talk) 03:46, July 12, 2014 (UTC) i saw template of Episode 1 by --Jinierules (talk) 12:44, July 13, 2014 (UTC) i mean i saw your template who is pink by Jinierules (talk) 13:23, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Episode Numbers I'd noticed that you changed the numbers of the first nine episodes from single digits to double-digits and I wanted to ask why you did that. I'm not suggesting it was a bad move, but I'm not sure why it was necessary. CorbeauKarasu (talk) 20:19, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Reveage arc i wish that anime and live action drama should apdated Jinchū Arc,by Jinierules (talk) 11:48, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Flame of Recca Yeah, it's fine. CorbeauKarasu (talk) 17:03, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Malaysian Plane Crash everybody in world blamed Russia for Malaysian plane crash which killed 298 people include children by --Jinierules (talk) 04:16, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Second movie The Great Kyodo fire was realased today by Jinierules (talk) 04:05, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Thanks!! I'll contribute more in the future :) Fornever (talk) 02:27, August 28, 2014 (UTC)Fornever thrid movie will come out in Septmber 16 by Jinierules (talk) 12:11, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Your Favoritve anime what's your favorite anime? by --Jinierules (talk) 03:46, October 2, 2014 (UTC) inuyasha and belach by Jinierules (talk) 03:17, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Kenshin manga chapters i will add more for you by --Jinierules (talk) 03:51, October 12, 2014 (UTC) you had brother or sister ? by Jinierules (talk) 12:19, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Kyoto fire is out in goodrama the second movie is out at gooddrama and you fixed grammar on characters' page when i add live action storyline by Jinierules (talk) 04:41, December 18, 2014 (UTC)